


Six Words

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demons, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: Six short drabbles based on single-word prompts.Chemical (Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens)Ferocious (William Regal/Pete Dunne, William Regal/Dean Ambrose)Gloves (Cody Rhodes/Adam Page)Brawler (Cesaro/Sheamus)Wolves (Nikki Bella/AJ Styles/John Cena)Degeneration (Demon!Finn Balor/Seth Rollins)





	Six Words

**Chemical (Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens)**

Sami heaves in a breath, his entire head pulsing in time with his rabbit-fast heartbeats. Kevin’s solid hands stroke down his tensed stomach, releasing the coiled muscles. He sprawls, no longer trying to hold himself up and defensive. It’s too late for that. His head tips back over the edge of the bed and there he can see himself, red face reflected back at him from the closet mirror. Glassy-eyed, Sami imagines that this is what being high must feel like. Like too much and not enough and entirely out of his control.

Kevin whispers things against his skin, voice tinged with awe. Sami wishes the rush of blood in his ears was loud enough to block out the quiet words. He can’t look at Kevin so he watches himself instead, enraptured by his own ruin.

 

**Ferocious (William Regal/Pete Dunne, William Regal/Dean Ambrose)**

William has dealt with worse than the likes of Pete Dunne. Honestly, Ambrose had been more of a handful due to his sheer unpredictability. Dunne is hotheaded and brash, but he has clear goals and methods. Dunne might be just as fond of biting as Ambrose had been, but he’ll be infinitely easier to bring to heel. Not that Dunne will go down sweet and easy, of course. But it won’t be the first time William has taken an ill-mannered boy and ground his face into the floor until he learned how to play nicely.

William takes a moment to indulge in the fantasy of Dunne’s mop of hair beneath the black polish of his dress-shoe. He can practically hear the boy spitting insults into the floor, nails clawing at the ground like a beast.

No, this won’t be the first time. But it will be just as satisfying as all the others.

 

**Gloves (Cody Rhodes/Adam Page)**

Cody might wear suits everywhere but he’s not so pretentious as to wear gloves on the average summer day. It’s night now though, or nearly. The sun is dipping into the horizon, a deep orange light casting inky shadows across Adam’s handsome face. Cody has the gloves on now. The dark leather is a stark contrast to the blond waves curled around his fingers. He pulls Adam down by the hair, his other hand coming up to catch the man by the throat. Adam isn’t wearing the noose, but for a moment Cody wishes he had it as a convenient leash. Another time, perhaps.

For now, Cody lets his grip tighten and feels the bob of Adam’s throat beneath his palm. He can hear the thin flutter of breathing, loud in the silence of the hotel room, and as he leans closer he can feel it against his own lips. Seconds stretch on, suspending them in the amber moment. The sun finally drowns on the edge of the Pacific, and Cody presses their mouths together to swallow the air from Adam’s lungs.

 

**Brawler (Cesaro/Sheamus)**

Cesaro has never seen anyone who bruises as easily as Sheamus. It’s a wonder there’s any of that pale pink skin visible through the rainbow of mottled yellows and purples. After particularly rough nights Cesaro seeks out those unmarred bits of flesh, his fingers tracing the thin channels of untouched skin that run between blossoming gardens of bruises.

Sheamus always buries his face deeper into the pillow beneath him, as if it will hide his contentment. Cesaro has told him before, many times, that he should not be afraid of his own softness. At some point Sheamus had stopped barking back about how ridiculous Cesaro was and hastily trying to change the subject. In time, Cesaro thinks, he will be able to get Sheamus to admit to enjoying something so tender. But for now he is happy to watch Sheamus’ body relax into the gentleness his mind won’t let him have.

 

**Wolves (Nikki Bella/AJ Styles/John Cena)**

Looking back on it, AJ can see the trap. It had been laid out so neatly that he hadn’t even noticed until it was far, _far_ too late.

Nikki, with her sin-red lips and distracting fingers.

John, with his disarming grin and guiding hands.

They’d hunted him down like a flighty rabbit, pinning him to the egyptian silk sheets in their kingsized bed. Now, Nikki throws her head back in a soundless howl, claws digging into AJ’s abdomen as her spine arches and her sex presses heavy to his tongue. John is huge behind her, nuzzling her neck and rutting into the open vee of AJ’s thighs.

Maybe, AJ thinks, being eaten alive isn’t such a bad way to go.

 

**Degeneration (Demon!Finn Balor/Seth Rollins)**

The creaking bed frame rouses Seth from sleep, but it’s the scent of coal smoke that has him opening his eyes. When he does, he’s met with with a gaping maw and fire-orange eyes. Seth tries to scream but black fingers are already there, clamping down over his mouth. His first instinct is to fight, so he does. It gets him nowhere. The Demon seems to morph and fluctuate, never quite staying in one shape long enough to be pushed away.

Finally, Seth goes still. The hand over his mouth slides down, the point of a nail catching his bottom lip and dragging it down. The creature’s long, slick tongue snakes out to taste Seth’s clenched teeth and a crackling voice rolls through Seth’s mind: _Let me in._

A sharp thrill runs through him and he’s opening his mouth before he can think better of it. The Demon goes deeper, tongue flicking into Seth’s mouth and pushing _in_. Seth’s throat works against the intrusion, swallowing desperately, spit and tears leaking down his face as he chokes. His body spasms against the weight above him, his fingers grabbing desperately but only coming away with ash. He’s sure the tongue can go no further, but it keeps going. Unending. So far inside him he’ll never get it out. His vision is blurring, black eating away at the edges. He’s light headed and crying and--

Seth wakes with a gasp. The air in his hotel room is stale but cool. His mouth feels dry.


End file.
